


Talking To The Moon.

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fem!Tyler, Friends to Lovers, He likes to wear dresses and makeup, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Tyler doesn't get asked to his prom but his best friend (and love of his life) Joshua Dun is always there to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Josh is 18 and Tyler is 17.  
> Josh is also taller than Ty in this because height differences are hot.

"No Jenna, I do not have a date to prom yet" I sighed, walking down the halls with my best friend Jenna.

The walls around us were covered in colourful posters depicting happy dancing couples for the upcoming prom,  _not_ my kind of posters since I was currently single and crushing on my friend Josh. "You could always get Josh to take you" she smirks, stopping by her locker and picking up the necessary books for our next few classes. "First, you know joking about my crush on Josh is illegal" I said as I opened my locker, which was conveniently right next to hers, "secondly, don't even think about joking about him _potentially_ reciprocating those feelings" I rolled my eyes while I looked into the mirror I had taped to my locker door, checking my makeup. I found my matte pink liquid lipstick and started to reapply it to my pouty lips.

" _ **Potentially**_ ?" Jenna scoffed, "a stranger could take one look at him and tell he's smitten with you, he's so obvious" she argues. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before closing my locker door, "whatever Jen, let's get to English, I wanna see my boo" we link our arms and start walking down the hallway to our English classroom. I hadn't seen Josh all day so I could tell this lesson wasn't going to be very productive on my part. Most likely 90% staring at Josh...maybe 95%.

\---

"This absolutely sucks" I cried. Josh rubbed slow circles into my back, a small attempt to calm me down. It was prom night and I wasn't there. Not that I'm saying I would rather be there than with Josh but I can't help the tiny part of me that desperately that wanted to be there with **him**. Taking cute prom pictures with **him** , dancing with **him** , kissing **him**.

"I realise how stupid I'm being but-" I pause to at least try and wipe my tears away with angry fists, "it's just that...it's always been my dream of going to prom, wearing a pretty dress and slow dancing with yo-my date, being called beautiful by them, kissing them at the end of the night" I sniffled, hoping that he didn't catch my slip up in the midst of that. "Ty, prom literally doesn't matter. And anyone who's stupid enough not to ask you to prom isn't worth wasting your time on, anyway, you still have me" he smiled, trying to cheer me up. I admit seeing Josh smile can cheer anyone up, but still, hearing him say that made a few more sad tears fall down my face.

"I guess you're right"

"I always am Ty-Ty"

\---

**JoshFun: Meet me at my place, I have a surprise for you ;) x**

Odd. After I had calmed down from my prom breakdown, Josh ran off, proclaiming he suddenly remembered that he had something really important to do.

_TylerHoeseph: Like,, rn?_

**JoshFun: Rn.** _  
_

_TylerHoeseph: Maybe rn could be our always ;)))))_

**JoshFun: Just shut up and get your cute lil butt over here :)**

**JoshFun: And be pretty;)**

**JoshFun: I mean extra pretty, you're pretty all the time**

Blushing and more than slightly confused, I went to go put some makeup on.

\---

 "Hey Ty-Ty" Josh greeted me at the front door, holding a bouquet of yellow roses and..wearing a tux? Wait, what?

"Joshie? Why are you wearing that? And holding flowers?" I was, to say the least, a little bit confused as to what was happening right now. 

"These-" he hands me the beautiful bouquet, "are for you, and I thought that I'd take you to prom" he smirks at my confused face, taking my hand and pulling me inside and to his living room. Inside it had been completely refurbished with dozens of stringed fairy lights, all lit up and glowing, the couches had been removed and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. "Josh.." I turned around to see Josh holding up a long blush dress. He handed me the silk dress, my mouth still open in shock. 

"Go get pretty for me Ty-Ty" he smiled. 

\---

The dress had a beautiful flowy blush pink skirt and a top that was covered in gemstones and had illusion sleeves that had different shining beads and gems all over them. The dress even had a low back, showing my tanned skin and pointed shoulder blades. It fit me perfectly, the top hugging my torso tightly before the skirt flowing delicately off my waist. 

When I walked back into Josh's promed up living room I was met with Josh with a smirk adorning his face and the sound of 'Fallingforyou' by The 1975. I walked over wordlessly, hands covering my mouth in shock and dress flowing behind me. When I got to Josh I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, burying my face in his shoulder and letting a few tears slip onto his tux jacket. He put his hands on my hips and began to sway us both gently to the music playing, pressing a few kisses to my hair. "I know how much prom meant to you and I was too scared to ask you to the real thing so I thought I'd create our own" he muttered. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in his mocha eyes, "you were scared?" I asked. "Tyler, I've been in love with you ever since I met you when we were sixteen, you are the most beautiful boy I've ever had the honour to lay my eyes upon, I was scared that you don't like me like that and turn me down" he exclaimed, grip still tight on my hips and swaying us gently. Before I had a chance to respond with the enthusiasm that I wanted to, his lips were colliding with mine in a passionate, I've-loved-you-for-two-years-but-I-was-scared-of-rejection kiss. My eyes slipped closed and I kissed him back with all the feeling I had been suppressing since I was sixteen and I first met Josh. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush with his chest, one of his hands daring to reach up to entangle itself with my hair. He pulled away, both of us panting like wild dogs. "I love you Josh, I love you so much" I pant, opening my eyes and looking him in the face. He places both his hands on my face, pulling me in for a more delicate kiss.

We stand there, the song long since ending, just savouring each other's lips. "I'm so glad I missed prom" I whisper against his lips. "Me too"


End file.
